The Data Processing Unit supports colony management and health care for 2,200 non-human primates, research support including the radioimmunoassay laboratory, and institutional administration. including grants management and financial processing. These services are based on a terminal/mainframe organization using a PRIME 9755 as the central computer. While the mainframe model has served well for many applications, personal computer users are not provided with network support for intramural E-mail, global INTERNET communication, nor access to more powerful scientific applications such as DNA sequence analysis. The primary thrust of this proposal is to fund the conversion of our terminal/mainframe system to a network based file server system. Due to the pending changes that will result in a closer affiliation of ORPRC and OHSU, the major cost elements of the conversion are intentionally delayed until Year 36 at which time the impact of these changes on computer service requirements at ORPRC will be more precisely defined.